Inocente
by PukitChan
Summary: Cuando Elladora se encontró con Arcturus, jamás pensó que sus ideas cambiarían tanto... / Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**¡Harry Potter pertenece al foro de los Black! ¿Ah?¿Cómo que no es cierto eso? Vale, le pertenece a la señora Rowling y aquí jugamos un ratico con sus personajes.**

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Inocente**

Por:

PukitChan

Durante el verano de 1859, cuando Arcturus Black cumplió veintiún años, el mundo estaba sumergido en el caos. Aunque él, gracias a su privilegiada crianza, no alcanzaba comprenderlo.

Había postergado aquel viaje durante muchos años, principalmente porque sus padres insistían en que aquella idea era _inadecuada_ para los tiempos que transcurrían. Arcturus sabía, por supuesto, que eso no dejaba de ser un ridículo pretexto inventado por su sobreprotectora madre, que siempre insistía en encerrar a la familia en lugares donde ella pudiera vigilarlos.

Sin embargo, y luego de una larga discusión con su padre en donde habían resurgido los rencores del pasado, Arcturus les anunció que haría un viaje alrededor del mundo. Tenía la fuerza, la magia, la juventud y el dinero para hacerlo. ¿Por qué habría de detenerse, si allá afuera el mundo estaba esperando por él? Además, a diferencia de su madre, no le tenía miedo al exterior. Ni a los muggles. Porque, si Arcturus deseaba viajar alrededor del mundo, indudablemente tenía que detenerse, al menos durante unas ocasiones, cerca de donde residían los muggles.

Arcturus nunca antes había conocido a algún muggle. Desde que casi doscientos años antes el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico había entrado en vigor, había escuchado, en conversaciones que no eran suyas, susurros llenos palabras contradictorias. A veces oía sobre otros tiempo, donde la realeza y la magia se habían unido. Luego alguien murmuraba que era mejor verse alejado de toda esa sed de sangre. No obstante, para Arcturus no era más que tonterías: cuentos de un pasado demasiado lejano. Siempre había sido una persona demasiado despreocupada y malcriada. Una mala combinación. Si quería algo, lo obtenía. Si quería viajar, lo haría.

Y quizá fuera por esta peculiar forma de ser, que sus hermanos no se sorprendieron cuando Arcturus salió de casa, asegurando que regresaría después un año, durante el cual conquistaría cualquier arte mágica, y comprendería por qué los muggles eran tan repudiados. Su madre comprendió que no volvería a ver a ese adolescente que se creía el amo del mundo. Su padre supo que eso era lo mejor. En los tiempos que vivían, Arcturus comprendería por qué su mundo le había dado la espalda a las criaturas sin magia.

Efectivamente, así fue.

Arcturus I, con sus ojos grises y su nombre de constelación, fue uno de los Black más radicales que la familia conoció. Se había ido un muchacho alegre y desafiante (una extraño rasgo que, cada ciertas generaciones, aparecía en algún miembro de la familia) y había regresado un hombre frío, solitario y con los sentimientos enterrados en alguna parte de su alma. Toda su existencia vivió en una zona mágica, odiaba fervientemente a los muggles y a los _sangre sucia. _Si antes ya había odio, Arcturus lo reafirmó.

Y aunque a la mayoría le parecía un cambio positivo, nadie le preguntó qué fue lo que lo causó.

Elladora Black tenía doce años cuando, en una visita aburrida con sus parientes, escuchó a Arcturus Black gritar. Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la casa y se sobresaltó porque aquel desgarrador sollozo parecía más el de un animal que el de una persona. Luego, siguió un estruendo; quizá una taza estrellándose. Motivada por la curiosidad infantil, Elladora continuó.

Encontró una puerta abierta y dentro de una habitación hermosa decorada, estaba un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y ojos inyectados en sangre que no parecían darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Se trataba de Arcturus, a quien había visto en reuniones, pero nunca de esa forma. El hombre caminó de un lado a otro, maldiciendo a todo ser que no tuviera sangre mágica.

—_Sangre, mutilaciones, momentos, guerras, asquerosos… _—susurró él, jadeando y moviendo un extraño artefacto que estaba hecho con un objeto brillante y filoso. Arcturus sonreía cada vez que la extraña navaja, manchada por sangre, caía y realizaba un corte irregular a algo que debió ser una rata.

Elladora, palideciendo, intentó escapar de allí sin éxito, porque Arcturus la encontró espiando. El hombre sonrió y la sujetó, invitándola a acercarse. Temblando, la niña obedeció. Lo que estaba en la mesa, mutilada, era efectivamente una rata. Arcturus se agachó y murmuró:

—Cuando quieren deshacerse de algo que les estorba, Elladora, los muggles hacen esto… —Arcturus levantó la navaja y la dejó caer, mutilando así otra parte del animal, logrando que la sangre ensuciara el bonito vestido de la aterrada niña—. Ellos son malos, son una amenaza. Los muggles no deben conocer este mundo…

Y con esas últimas palabras, decapitó al animal.

Arcturus Black murió en 1893, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, porque sabía que sus ideas serían transmitidas. Su querida Elladora estaba de acuerdo en que los muggles eran unas criaturas horrendas. Y para hacerle honor a sus recuerdos, Elladora había decidido decapitar a todos los elfos viejos e inservibles, para demostrar cuán horrendas eran las creaciones de los muggles.

Ella siempre sonreía cuando decapitaba, porque recordaba su infancia y cómo se sintió unida por primera vez a Arcturus. Aunque puede ser que, en realidad, sus recuerdos se hayan distorsionado con el tiempo.

_Porque los temores de la infancia no se olvidan… simplemente se vuelven parte de tu retorcida personalidad._

* * *

_«Personas, personas, personas…_

_Las personas son lo más extraño que hay en este mundo_.»

—xxxHOLiC

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AL MARAVILLOSO FORO DE LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK!

#3AñosConLosBlack


End file.
